Valves are commonly used to control fluid flow in process control systems. Sliding stem valves (e.g., gate valves, globe valves, diaphragm valves, pinch valves, etc.) typically include a closure member (e.g., a valve plug) disposed in a fluid path that controls the fluid flow through the valves. An actuator may be coupled to a stem to move the closure member between an open position and a closed position (e.g., relative to a valve body and/or valve seat) to allow or restrict fluid flow between an inlet and an outlet of the valve. Further, sliding stem valves often include a cage disposed in the fluid path that enables fluid to flow between the inlet and the outlet. In some examples, the cage is disposed in the fluid path such that the cage surrounds the closure member of the valve to align and/or provide stability to the closure member.